Star Trek Playlist Meme Song
by Oxytreza
Summary: But du jeu: écrire sur des chansons. Première fic sur Star Trek, pas de prétention.


Star Trek Playlist Meme Song

Voici le but du jeu : vous laissez défiler votre playlist en aléatoire, et les dix premières qui passent, vous écrivez dessus. Chaque drabble, évidemment, devra être écrit pendant le temps de la chanson qui l'inspire. Vive le random qui peut en sortir.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai trois chansons de Cinema Bizarre. Mon aléatoire est un peu pourri sur iTunes, je sais pas pourquoi (En plus, j'ai pas tant que ça de chanson, donc…)

Résultat : un peu de délire, un peu d'angst, pas mal de slash, et j'espère de l'humour. Enjoy.

Je ne possède pas Star Trek, et c'est ma première fic dessus !

_Beat It 2008 (With Fergie), Michael Jackson_

Franchement, c'était inutile de se disputer. Après tout, pourquoi devoir se le découper en deux ? Jim Kirk n'était ni un gâteau, ni une tarte.

Spock et Bones se jetèrent un regard au-dessus du lit où dormait le capitaine, dans l'infirmerie.

Le même sourire en coin souleva le coin de leurs bouches. Pourquoi pas… « complices », plutôt que « rivaux » ?

_Je ne regrette rien, Cinema Bizarre_

Jim regarda le ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus du lui. L'herbe était froide sous lui, tachant son blouson d'épaisses auréole humides. Sa moto gisait quelques mètres plus loin, une roue tournait encore sur son axe, ses phares toujours allumés.

Il lécha la coulée de sang qui chatouillait le coin de ses lèvres et le goût amer irrita sa langue.

Vivre se résumait donc à quelque chose de bien simple. Boire, draguer, se battre, s'écraser dans les fossés de l'Iowa avec sa moto…

Jim ferma les yeux.

Un jour, se promit-il, je changerais quelque chose. Pour l'instant, je ne regrette rien.

_Kidnapper le Perce-Oreille, L'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack_

Spock se boucha les oreilles. C'était quoi, ces voix suraiguës qui geignait depuis le quartier du capitaine ?

Ses oreilles sensibles captaient les moindres résonances de la chanson et il s'empêcha de faire une grimace en ouvrait la porte de Jim, se préparant pour leur partie d'échec quotidienne.

Il trouva le capitaine face à son écran, la petite fille du diplomate qu'ils hébergeaient actuellement sur l'Entreprise assisse sur ses genoux.

« Hey, Spock ! On regarde un vieux film des années…. Quoi, 1990 ? »

Spock cligna des yeux. Depuis quand était-il passé dans la 4ème dimension ?

_Ghosts, Ladytron_

Uhura ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Les mots n'étaient pas vraiment utiles. Spock la regardait assis derrière son bureau, les doigts croisés et les yeux froids. Plus froids que jamais. Elle frissonna.

« J'ai envie de dire que je suis désolé, Nyota, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'anime à ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas grave » Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle se savait forte. Elle pourrait tout à fait surmonter ça. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'elle avait vu sur le bridge deux jours plus tôt. C'était, après tout, elle qui avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation.

Parce que Spock avait l'air tellement plus… _à sa place_, près de Jim Kirk.

_School Rumble 4 ever, UNSCANDAL_

Jim repoussa le livre qui obstruait sa vision, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le délégué de sa classe, Spock, traversait le réfectoire, accompagné comme d'habitude par cette fille noire aux longs cheveux raides attachés en queue-de-cheval.

Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent suivirent la démarche du garçon aux cheveux noir de jais entre les tables. À ses côtés, son ami Léonard suivait la même direction.

« Bon Dieu, Jim, vas-tu un jour _cesser_ de le regarder comme ça dès qu'il entre quelque part ? C'est flippant je te jure. Et puis, tout le lycée va être au courant.

-Rien à faire. Je suis trop _fier_ d'avoir fait de _lui_ _mon_ mec. »

_Modern Lover, Cinema Bizarre_

Spock ne put retenir la brusque expiration d'air qui échappa ses poumons lorsque Jim mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur les épaules du capitaine et il pencha incontrôlablement la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers du jeune homme blond.

Les bras de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se servit de son bassin pour faire levier et soulever quelque peu le vulcain contre le mur. Spock laissa passer un gémissement, incapable de ramener sous contrôle la vague de sensations qui commençait à le submerger. Il se mordit la lèvre et vit que Jim le regardait, un air rieur dans ses yeux bleus.

« Alors, c'est comment de lâcher quelque peu prise ? »

_Drawing Days, Splay_

Le soleil du système qu'ils étaient en train de traverser déversa soudainement la lumière dorée sur le Bridge. Sulu leva les yeux de sa console et ses paupières se plissèrent instinctivement sous l'agression de la clarté. Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté et vit que Chekov avait l'air tout aussi émerveillé qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

C'était ça.

Les planètes qui gravitaient autour d'eux. Les étoiles. L'espace. Et être à la console du meilleur vaisseau de tout Starfleet, sous les ordres d'un capitaine qui tuait du boudin.

Sulu se sentait bien. Sulu se sentait à sa place. Il ferma les yeux, juste un instant.

L'espace d'une seconde, il avait compris le sens du mot « bonheur ».

_I'm Still Standing, Elton John_

Jim Kirk pensait en avoir vu déjà pas mal dans sa courte carrière de capitaine (notamment un Chekov bourré chantant en russe debout sur la table).

Mais là, on dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Spock _dansait._

Oh, et pas n'importe comment hein.

… Où diable avait-il appris à _danser le rock ?_

Le capitaine de l'Entreprise était conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide, avec sa bouche grande ouverte ainsi, mais son cerveau n'était pas en mesure de lui ordonner de la refermer.

Finalement, Uhura se tourna vers lui et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui, échappant ainsi au bras de Spock.

« Vous voulez danser, Capitaine ? Je vous prête Spock »

_Eyes On Fire, Blue Fondation_

C'était un peu comme… Avoir une jambe arrachée pendant qu'on était en train de courir. Non pas que McCoy ai déjà tenté l'expérience, mais c'était à peu près la sensation qu'il imaginait que ça devait donner.

Il regarda Jim se pencher sur Spock, sa bouche pas très loin de l'oreille du vulcain. Et celui-ci qui ne bougeait pas, acceptait l'intrusion dans son espace personnel, tournait légèrement la tête pour mieux répondre à son capitaine et leurs yeux se croiser.

_Douleur, douleur, douleur, dans la poitrine, la tête, les bras, les jambes._

C'était comme se faire arracher une jambe en pleine course, sous la pluie dans un terrain boueux.

Et être abandonné sans la force de se relever. Se laisser détremper par la pluie battante. Avoir froid. S'enfoncer dans la boue peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître.

Et avoir l'impression distincte qu'il nous manque un bout de nous-même.

_I Came 2 Party, Cinema Bizarre_

Il faisait chaud, et moite, et c'était pile poil ce dont Jim avait besoin pour cette permission sur cette planète apparemment très portée sur la boîte de nuit. Ou quelque chose approchant.

« Danser est une activité illogique, cria Spock dans son oreille pour couvrir le vacarme.

-Oh allez, Spock, répondit le capitaine sur le même ton, tu vas voir, c'est marrant.

Si le sourcil levé de Spock était une quelconque indication sur ce qu'il pensait du fait que danser était « marrant », Jim n'en prit pas compte et lui prit le poignet pour le tirer sur la piste de danse, se coulant automatique contre le corps de son Premier officier. Celui-ci se raidit d'abords, puis se détendit. Jim lui montrait comment bouger des hanches en rythme avec les siennes.

-Tu vois, lui ronronna-t-il dans l'oreille, c'est _marrant._


End file.
